


You'll Live

by gayrealism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: “Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them,” Simon joked, folding his arms across his chest, trying to make himself smaller. He was actually hurt by Raphael’s remark, but he’d never admit it.“You will live,” Raphael said, brushing him off.“Actually, I won’t,” Simon said, pointedly. “That’s the thing, we’re kind of undead. Which, really, is my problem. Because now my mother hates my guts. And I have nowhere to live.”





	You'll Live

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for a challenge I'm starting! Check it all out on tumblr!
> 
> http://bane-of-my-existence.tumblr.com/

“Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them,” Simon joked, folding his arms across his chest, trying to make himself smaller. He was actually hurt by Raphael’s remark, but he’d never admit it.

“You will live,” Raphael said, brushing him off.

“Actually, I won’t,” Simon said, pointedly. “That’s the thing, we’re kind of undead. Which, really, is my problem. Because now my mother hates my guts. And I have nowhere to live.”

Raphael glared at him. “You can stay the the hotel. And I told you that you’d have to leave your family.”

“Just because you told me this would happen doesn’t make this any easier. Having my entire life ripped away is kind of difficult. I’m sorry if you think I’m being a little dramatic. Also, I don’t want  to live in a hotel with the same people who stood by silently as I was murdered.”

Raphael flinched at that. Simon saw his shoulders drop, and the other vampire turned around to face him. His face was carefully composed as always, but there was real emotion in his eyes. That, or Raphael was a really good actor. “Simon, I’m sorry that Camille did that to you. But standing up to her at the wrong time would have been suicidal. Understand that, at least. And you do not have to stay at the Du Mort if you really don’t want to. I have a loft in Brooklyn, you can crash there until you figure your business out. Like you said, it is my fault you were turned. I will take some responsibility.”

“Are you offering to let me crash on your couch?” Simon asked, incredulous.

Raphael turned around, and continued to write whatever he was writing. “The bed, actually.”

Simon flushed. “Y’know, you should really take a guy to dinner first before-”

“Not like that, Simon,” Raphael said, exasperated. “I have a guest room. I live here for the most part, now that I’m clan leader, but this place can be… stifling. I have an apartment with an extra bedroom, if you’d like to stay there for the time being.”

Simon felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest, and took a step toward Raphael. The man smelled like unscented soap, and pine needles. It was almost overwhelming, and Simon struggled to refocus, the scent flooding his brain. “Uh, are you sure? Not because I don’t appreciate your offer, or anything, I just want you to be sure because I get the feeling you don’t like me much-”

“Whoever said that?” Raphael said, looking over his shoulder at Simon. He clicked his pen shut and grabbed the papers he had been filling out. “I’ll show it to you.”

Raphael turned, and began to walk towards the elevators of the Du Mort. He stopped before turning the corner, turning to see that Simon was still frozen in place. Simon’s heart couldn’t beat, but damn it, if it could, it’d be pounding out of his chest. He’d always found Raphael really attractive, in like, an intimidating, arousing way, but to find out that the vamp didn’t actually hate Simon caused a sensation to travel all over Simon’s skin, igniting his nerves like little electric shocks. Raphael was really hot, his lips full, and his body slim but toned, and his eyes were a deep, earthy brown with little flecks of green and gold in a way that was just hypnotizing.

“Are you coming?” Raphael asked, an eyebrow arched up. Simon shoved down his thoughts, and stepped forward.

“Yeah, sorry,” Simon said, softly.

The trip to the apartment was filled with tense silence, and Simon tried really hard not to stare at Raphael, but his eyes felt like they were magnetically drawn to him. With Clary, he’d always felt warmth when he looked at her. But looking at Raphael set a fire in his belly, and it made him nervous. Simon knew he shouldn’t feel an attraction to Raphael, but yet, it was there, indisputably.

Raphael led them into an old red brick building, and up a flight of creaky wooden stairs. Simon definitely wasn’t staring at Raphael’s ass. It was an awkward moment before they reached the landing. There were two doors, one on either side of the stairwell. Raphael stepped towards the door on the left, and unlocked it with swift practice. He pushed the door open, and walked in, leaving Simon to follow. Simon stepped in, and took in the cozy decor, the worn leather couch, the open kitchen, the antique wooden furniture.

Simon followed Raphael with his eyes as he set his papers on the counter, and grabbed two wine glasses out of a cabinet. “Wine? Or I have some deer blood in the-”

“Wine is totally fine, thanks,” Simon said, moving from the entryway to the kitchen.

Raphael grabbed a bottle of wine off the counter, and popped the cork. He poured a glass, and handed it to Simon. “You know, Simon, that Vampires release a special kind of pheromones when they’re attracted to someone.”

Simon choked on the wine in his throat, knowing that he wouldn’t die from choking but wishing that he could. Fuck, had Raphael sensed these pheromones? That would be so awkward. Had he been releasing them the entire way here? Up the stairs? Did Raphael catch Simon staring at his ass?

Simon wanted to die. When he managed to stop choking, he looked up, embarrassed, to see Raphael grinning, like, actually smiling, and Simon froze. Unabashed amusement looked stunning on Raphael, and lit a fire in Simon’s chest.

“There are two kinds of pheromones. One for lust,” Raphael said, smirking. Simon groaned, and dropped his head. “And one for affection.”

Simon looked up from his shoes, and saw Raphael smiling softly at him. Simon suddenly smelled something warm and spicy, like cinnamon and nutmeg. He looked at Raphael dubiously.

“Is that..? What does that mean?” Simon asked, anxious and hopeful.

Raphael smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners. “It means I’d like to get to know you, Simon.”

Simon stared, wide eyed, as Raphael walked around the counter and stopped in front of Simon, only inches away.

“In more ways than one,” Raphael continued, pulling on the edge of Simon’s jacket.

Simon stilled as Raphael lightly pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips. Simon felt fire spread from his chest, through his limbs, and felt it spark on his skin. Raphael’s lips were smooth, and tasted spicy-sweet. They were hot on his own, Simon felt his hands come up to Raphael’s hips, landing on them lightly. Simon reacted instinctively, letting his tongue slip out and caress the seam of Raphael’s lips.

Raphael pulled away, smiling. “You know, you should really take a guy to dinner first.”

Simon laughed, deep from his chest. For the first time since he turned, felt hope for the future.


End file.
